1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband (DC-to-GHz) balun. This wideband balun is suitable for use in communication systems, radars, radio frequency transmitters, receivers, signal processors, and more specifically to ultra wide band (UWB) applications such as impulse radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of baluns are available commercially that cover a broad spectrum in terms of size, bandwidth, center frequency, and insertion loss. However, these commercial baluns do not have the wide bandwidth, balance, or insertion loss required for ultra wide bandwidth applications such as impulse radar. Impulse radar is presently being used in a variety of radar systems to detect aircraft, ground vehicles, people, mines, buried pipes, roadway faults, buried homocide victims, tunnels, leaking buried pipes and similar items. Consequently, it is desirable to have a balun theft maintains low insertion loss and good balance for UWB applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a balun that maintains low insertion loss and good balance for ultra wide band (UWB) applications.